


In God We Trust

by lgbtjbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BUT I LOVE FICS LIKE THESE AND JUST WANTED TO TRY IT OUT, M/M, YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH SLOW BURN FICS OKAY, jock!Bucky, nerd!steve, this is really stereotypical iM SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtjbarnes/pseuds/lgbtjbarnes
Summary: It all started with a joke.





	In God We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am posting the first chapter short b/c I want feedback to see if it's worth continuing....so on that note, pls enjoy! :)

It all started off as a joke.

 

A good and harmless might James add, joke. 

 

James watched as the older, ill-tempered boy whose name just fit his stereotypical type, Brock, walk past him up to a much smaller looking boy. 

 

Brock shoved the boy with so much force that it made James wince in pain internally. The older boy then snatched the little on by nothing but the clothes around his neck before shoving him inside a locker. 

 

James swallowed roughly, his throat dry from lack of saliva.

 

“JAMES. Get over here, I need your help” said Brock.

 

James wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans and walked up to Brock slowly, “what do you need help with?” He said with a smug look on his face. 

 

See, James thought the only way to fit in was to act like everything was lame and he was totally not afraid of practically everything. So far, it seemed to be working. The girls loved it, the guys envied it, and the teachers adored him. 

 

“I need you to help lock this fuckin kid in here he won’t stop squirming” said the older of the two. James nodded before placing his hands against the locker just in time for the Dean to turn the corner and catch the two in the act.

 

“My office, NOW.”, spoke demandingly from the middle aged man. 

 

~~~

 

James watched as Brock padded out of the deans office with his father behind giving him a stern look, he swallowed deeply with fear. 

 

“James B. Barnes, please come in.” 

 

James got up slowly dreading what he knew was about to happen, school suspension. It only made sense since he helped put that poor kid in the locker. 

 

“Listen kid, this isn’t like you. And now you’re failing classes too? I know you’re new here and I know life is hard but you have to work with me. That’s why I’m giving you one more chance to try and turn things around. Detention. 12 weeks. And you have to apologize to the kid you traumatized.” 

The Dean clapped his hands and rose to his feet guiding James out the room.

 

“Think about what I said James, we only want the best for you here at this school” and shut his door.

 

James walked away, guilt eating him up alive but he swallowed with a sort of cockiness that would make others puke. 12 weeks isn’t that bad. He could work with that. Now apologizing to that kid, yeah that might be some trouble but if anyone asks he’ll just deny it. 

 

James walked to his locker, opening it with sly hands before pulling his jacket out and slipping it on. School had been let out now for 30 minutes so the halls were bare with people. He grabbed his helmet with ease before walking out the school doors. 

 

James drove home on his rusty motorcycle that he fixed up with junk materials before turning the motor off in the garage of his new home. He walked up his staircase that only led up to one room master bedroom. If you wanted to get to the main 2nd floor you had to use a different staircase. A perk of being the oldest of his 3 siblings was being able to choose this kickass room. It was easy to sneak in girls and leave unexpectedly for late night rides if he wanted too. 

 

He thought about what the Dean had said, he really did need to pick up his game if he wanted to get his life together. And now that he’s failing a class his coach is totally going to kill his star player for not being able to play a game. 

 

James screamed into the pillow before just giving up entirely and passing the fuck out to sleep. 

\---

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

James slowly turned off his alarm clock before rising out of bed, his throat sore from the previous day night of screaming into his pillow. His feet padded the cold floor of his bathroom before turning the shower on and hopping inside. Stressed to the max he slowing reached down before grabbing onto his shaft tightly. Minutes pass as James moans out in bliss, the warm water hitting his back softly. 

James quickly grabbed some random clothes, throwing them on as he ran down the stairs. He realized his shower was practically an hour long making him nearly late for school. Not that it mattered, it was just study hall first period anyways. 

The school day was long and boring, as usual. Nothing interesting happened unless you count Clint finding out how many grapes he could fit in his mouth before he threw up all over some girls bag. That was pretty funny James might add. 

He watched the school empty with people leaving for their cars, James sighed as he realized today would be his first day of Detention. Though this might be useful, maybe he could finally pick up on his homework that hes been slacking on for the last month or so. 

He found a desk in the far right corner away from everyone and began to work on his stuff with ease. The room was quiet before a small panicked voice disturbed his thoughts, "Can I wait in here until my ride gets me?" asked the small boy to the professor who gently shook his head yes.


End file.
